De la mejor manera
by Lanaieru
Summary: No es que no haya querido hablarle la noche de Navidad, simplemente no podía. Cedería a sus ganas de ir a buscarle directamente y hacerle saber lo mucho que le encantaba, para Antonio, no encontraba las palabras para no sonar como todo un romántico y sin lucir demasiado tosco.


_**Disclaimer: Los personaje de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

Es cierto que, para ambos, todo el transcurso del año no se había llevado para nada en buenos momentos.

Entre la universidad, trabajos de medio tiempo, vida familiar y social, habían olvidado hablarse para mandar un saludo navideño aún pasada la fecha, o eso se creía. Sin embargo, aunque ésta pasara, se mantuvieron presentes, guardando con recelo un regalo envuelto hasta su próximo encuentro.

Un regalo que, a pesar de lucir simple, llevaba consigo un gran valor sentimental.

Esa noche, ambos móviles suenan con segundos de diferencia, uno de ellos, tras un intento de llamar para quedar en salir y luego colgar por miedo a una negación, el otro devolviendo la llamada ocurriendo la misma situación.

\- La cena se servirá pronto – Escucha a su madre hablar detrás de la puerta de su habitación - ¿Listo para recibir el año?

Mentiría si dijese que sí, negaría si dijera que quería recibir el año con una persona especial, admitiría que se escuchaba como todo un romántico y eso no le gustaba.

Escucha las pisadas de sus hermanos bajar las escaleras y les resta importancia sabiendo que éstos se adueñarían de los lugares cerca de las charolas de comida, igual le tenían sin cuidado.

Se levanta del borde de la cama, abriendo la puerta de su armario y observarse en el espejo colgado en la puerta abierta. Se sonríe con optimismo, justo como lo haría su vecino de enfrente, pero su sonrisa decae sabiendo la rutina que le esperaba escaleras abajo.

Desvía sus ojos hacia el suelo, donde una pequeña caja envuelta en papel metálico, apenas logra asomar una esquina por debajo de camisas, jeans y chaquetas que no eran suyas. Tira la ropa hacia afuera del armario y saca la caja de su escondite, llevándola a su escritorio pegado a la ventana que miraba hacia la calle.

Busca entre papeles y regalos sin abrir, algún moño o listón de utilidad.

Se muerde el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que había logrado tomar la iniciativa de comenzar el año de diferente manera, pasando de la cena, sobre todo, sus hermanos… Tan sólo un rato.

Encuentra un listón que iba atado a una caja de bombones preguntándose cuándo y de dónde había sacado dichas delicias y por qué no las había probado siquiera.

Deshaciendo el listón y extrayendo un bombón de paso, usando cinta adhesiva transparente y uniendo las partes alrededor de la caja finamente, suspira satisfecho.

Simple, pero llamativo.

Regresa a su armario pisando ropa de "desconocidos", descuelga una gabardina que lleva una bufanda a juego, se acomoda sus zapatos y tras guardar el regalo en una de las bolsas sin que éste se estropease, sale de su habitación directamente a la salida.

\- Arthur – Lo llama su madre desde el comedor - ¿Planes?

\- Repentinos – Responde veloz sin sonar brusco

Abre la puerta con prisa y sin cuidado, recibiendo el frío golpe del invierno, y a la vez, a un invitado nada esperado.

Se detiene en el umbral de la puerta sorprendido sin haber avanzado nada, confundido a la presencia de su vecino de enfrente.

\- Eh… ¡Hola, Arthur! Buena noche para salir a caminar, ¿No lo crees?

El mismo color de ojos le observan avergonzados y nerviosos, dejándole sin habla a tan repentina aparición.

\- Se dice, "Oh, ¡Claro! Excelente clima"

\- ¿Antonio? ¿Qué estás…? – Pregunta sin dejar la sorpresa, haciendo notar su aprendido español

\- ¡Has mejorado tu español desde la última vez que nos vimos! – Se alegra el contrario con verdad

\- Responde

El castaño lanza un suspiro.

\- Lo mismo que tú, al parecer. ¡Pasear antes de que acabe el año! ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Parado en mi banqueta?

Antonio sonríe alegre de que su vecino al fin hablase en español, con ciertos errores es claro, pero debe responder con verdad logrando interpretarle.

\- ¿No será que venías a invitarme a recibir el año con tu familia? – Cuestiona con un tono burlesco en la voz

Esperaba que Antonio se lo negase con alguno de sus tonos ásperos que solía usar al debatir con él, pero su vecino silenció.

\- Me atrapaste, lo admito. Sí venía a eso, pero veo que tienes planes

La vergüenza le adorna, y prefiere esconderla bajo su bufanda.

\- _W-Well… Unforeseen plans._

Se quedan en silencio por segundos, Arthur reacciona y baja un escalón sujetando la perilla de la puerta cerrándola de momento. Estaba seguro que su familia escuchó la poca conversación que tuvo.

\- Entonces… - Se rasca la mejilla - ¿Vienes? ¿O muy ocupado? ¿Pensabas visitar a alguien más?

No quiere saber la respuesta de por qué Antonio insiste, aunque sí, iría a verlo a él, pero sus planes decayeron tan pronto apareció. No sabía cómo ocultar la vergüenza de pertenecer a una cena con el objetivo de su salida.

\- _Take this…_

Saca un par de boletos del bolsillo interior de su gabardina y se los estira sin entrar en completo contacto, Antonio los recibe extrañado, comprendiendo tan pronto como lee de qué se trata.

\- ¿O sabes qué? – Los muestra ondeándolos ligeramente – Tengo un par de boletos para ver los fuegos artificiales de fin de año en el puente Westminster, y si nos vamos de una vez, podemos hacernos paso hasta "Banqueting House", es una muy buena vista ahí… Aunque no creo que lleguemos

Media hora es imposible.

Arthur asiente, baja el resto de escalones y le lanza una mirada a Antonio.

\- No creo que le importe a mi familia

A Antonio no le importan palabras, basta con interpretar sus facetas.

Salen de la zona igualitaria de Notthing Hill para bajar hasta la calle Ladbroke y reconocer el parque de la calle.

\- Me pregunto si llegaremos.

Arthur entonces se detiene, observando el solitario parque iluminado por las lamparas. A pesar de la soledad, la calma y el silencio crean un ambiente que le hace admirar.

\- Y creo que ya no llegamos – Suspira mirándole pisar el pasto dentro de la zona

No dice nada cuando toma asiento en el pasto, recargándose en uno de los árboles. Antonio le imita, preguntándose sobre los pensamientos del británico en dicho momento.

\- Creí que querías ver los fuegos artificiales

\- Llevo veintitrés años viéndolos – Responde

\- Y yo sólo una vez – Suspira

El silencio permanece por un rato más. Antonio decide al fin intervenir.

\- ¿Y cómo es la vida en Oxford? – Pregunta – Apenas te vemos en vacaciones.

\- Como cualquier vida estudiantil.

\- Sólo para cerebritos – Se burla dándole ligeros codazos con confianza – Señor importante.

\- Por supuesto – Sonríe con superioridad – Deberías aprender de mí.

\- Me agradabas más estando en silencio – Bufa – Supongo que hay turistas todos los días.

\- Abundan demasiado acabando las clases.

\- Algún día te visitaré

Ambos están alegrados sabiendo que no hay discusiones de por medio, se acaba el año, lo mejor era comenzar del lado amable.

\- ¿Y te has encontrado con fantasmas? – Pregunta Antonio curioso rompiendo el silencio nuevamente

\- La mayoría son agradables, algunos te hacen bromas bastante pesadas.

\- Retiro lo dicho de mi visita

Arthur lanza una risilla debajo de la bufanda, y Antonio no tarda en contagiarse. Pronto aumenta y ríen cual mejores amigos.

Los grillos tocan y el aire ligero golpea, Arthur se baja la bufanda y Antonio se sube el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- No pudimos vernos en Navidad…

El joven inglés le mira de reojo.

\- No creí que te importase.

\- Parece, pero sí – Le mira y le sonríe – Por eso quise invitarte hoy

Nuevamente la vergüenza le invade y desvía por completo la mirada haciendo reír a su acompañante. Traga nervioso, llevándose una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, Antonio mira y al hacerse una idea, hace lo mismo.

\- No te hagas una idea equivocada, ¿Quieres? – Arthur habla evitando el contacto visual estirando su presente – Sólo ocupa espacio

\- Claro, entiendo… Gracias

Pero a diferencia de él, Antonio prefiere encarar la situación, entregando una caja más pequeña, envuelta en un papel azul metálico sin moño.

\- Feliz Navidad… pasada – Ríe

Arthur agradece con un susurro, aceptando el regalo con una de sus manos descubierta.

Arthur no actúa como él, su plan solamente era entregar su regalo a su futuro propietario para, tal vez, ser recibido con una negación o burla, y eso le bastaba; Pero al contrario de la situación, la negación se convirtió en compañía, la burla en una sonrisa e incluso había recibido un presente. Admitía querer pasar el recibimiento de año con él, a su lado, en algún solitario lugar en todo Londres… pero ser dueño de sus emociones, éstas le estaban traicionando.

\- Me alegra haber salido de mi casa esta noche – Antonio confiesa observando el cielo por debajo de las ramas – Y haberte invitado. No creo que fueses capaz de invitarme

\- ¿No me crees capaz? – Cuestiona alzando una de sus cejas

\- Para nada. Siempre creí que, ya sabes, te desagradaba. Que por eso había sido el único a quien no saludaste en Navidad

\- No saludé a nadie, no te creas especial – Responde mirándole con apatía

\- Pero ahora me siento así – Se gira a mirarle y ensancha más su sonrisa – Porque has aceptado venir conmigo. Creas o no, has sido importante para mí. Quién, como tu asquerosa cocina, tu malhumor y tus cejas

\- ¿Me estás halagando?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tu cocina es asquerosa, pero tus postres son excelentes y aunque malhumor es insoportable y contagioso, tus cejas lo arreglan

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- ¡Se ven adorables cuando las frunces así! ¡Justo ahora!

Arthur ya no sabía distinguir si eso era vergüenza o molestia, no sabía si de verdad le halagaba o solamente se burlaba.

\- ¿Por qué siempre discutimos?

\- No lo sé – Arthur confiesa – Eres insoportable, siempre amable y distraído.

\- Sí, y choca con lo que ya dije de ti

\- Eso…

\- Pero ahora no estamos discutiendo. Puedo confesarte todo.

Traga al mismo tiempo que su celular suena con la alarma de media noche, un par de segundos después, el cielo se ilumina con la belleza de los fuegos artificiales de alguna zona cercana.

Antonio se levanta y se aleja del árbol para divisar los colores en el cielo, Arthur apaga su alarma, preguntándose quién la programó, para luego imitar a su vecino.

\- Son mejor los de Westminster

\- ¿Pero ¿quién fue el que se quedó en el parque en lugar de avanzar?

\- ¿Me estás echando la culpa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, cejón! Como quería verlos, tal vez era mi última vez – Sigue dramático - ¡Y tanto que me costó conseguirlos!

Finalmente decide hablar.

\- _I brought them!_ – Alza la voz nuevamente con su inglés

\- ¿Ah sí? Aparecieron en mi mano antes de invitarte a salir

\- _That was the intention!_

Arthur se cubre la boca con ambas manos, una de ellas aún portando el regalo, Antonio le mira con una sonrisa. Era clara su intención, pero jamás lo diría, no como lo hace en ese momento.

Ya no aguanta la molestia y las ganas de golpear ese rostro ante sus burlas, pero su vergüenza le sobre pasa y decide hacer lo que tanto ocultaba. Claro que le dolía pensar en el rechazo, pero lo prefería a callar.

Lo sujeta del cuello de la chaqueta como lo hizo la primera que discutió con él a grandes rasgos, lo jala, pero se detiene a escasos centímetros. Antonio abre un ojo mientras la noche se cubría nuevamente de oscuridad y silencio, se pregunta, pero no habla.

\- La idea es no detenerse

No le da tiempo cuestionar, los labios de Antonio le atrapan terminando lo que él comenzó. Para su sorpresa es correspondido, para su alegría lo es; lleva sus manos a los hombros del contrario y éste atrapa su cintura acercando más el contacto.

No es que no haya querido hablarle la noche de Navidad, simplemente no podía. Cedería a sus ganas de ir a buscarle directamente y hacerle saber lo mucho que le encantaba, para Antonio, no encontraba las palabras para no sonar como todo un romántico y sin lucir demasiado tosco.

\- ¿Crees que sigamos discutiendo ahora? – Cuestiona el joven de castaño cabello sobre sus labios

\- _Absolutely_ … Eres un idiota

\- Tú también me encantas.

Retoman el cariño, olvidándose de las peleas que tuvieron días, semanas y meses atrás. No vuelven a casa por las próximas horas y no responden las llamadas con intenciones de saludos, deciden comenzar el año de la mejor manera.

* * *

Nada como un buen fic para terminar el año con mi OTP, esto debí haberlo subido el año pasado, pero siempre terminó para éste. No me queda más que agradecer a ustedes lectores, tanto aquellos que se hacen notar, como aquellos que leen desde las sombras (?). Agradecer y mandarles un gran abrazo virtual, esperando que este 2018 sea bueno para su vida como escritor, lector o persona. Cumplan sus metas, como los años que vienen. Nuevamente... Gracias.

¡Feliz 2018!


End file.
